


Давай по второй бутылочке

by Ruata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Вот тебе и «В этот раз ты осталась ни с чем, Джейни». Двойник явно ее недооценивал.





	Давай по второй бутылочке

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено  
> "Меня зовут Амелия, ищу я приключения!" — http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Амелия

У Амелии неожиданно нежная кожа и тонкие запястья, и от этого Джейни ведет окончательно.

— Не думала, что ты прячешь такое под этим бесформенным мешком, — она облизнула пересохшие от вида губы, отпихивая ногой бесформенный скафандр.

Амелия только улыбнулась уголком рта, мотнула легонько головой, перебрасывая волосы за плечо и опустила руки вниз, открываясь полностью. Она вся словно светилась в неоновых огнях, которые проникали в комнатушку Джейни, и только лицо было потемневшим, огрубелым. Она была просто прекрасна, так, что у Джейни аж захватывало дух.

Вот тебе и «В этот раз ты осталась ни с чем, Джейни». Двойник явно ее недооценивал.

Хотя, если признаться честно, она и правда ничего не ждала от этой встречи. Она привыкла флиртовать со всем, что движется, это для нее было так же естественно, как прыгать к кислородным кратерам и ненавидеть торков. И пусть из этого флирта мало что выходило — Мокси ее откровенно избегала, Ниша сама ее не особо привлекала в этом плане, Афина просто мило тушевалась, Аурелия просто отмахнулась, а Нина называла ее глупой лапушкой, — она не сдавалась.

Пока неожиданно ей не звякнула сама Амелия и не спросила, что Джейни думает по поводу бутылки пойла из крови торка.

Из крови краггона было бы лучше (если бы она у них вообще была), но когда Джейни отказывалась от хорошей компании?

— Я думала, что ты ищешь приключения, — проговорила она, не в силах оторвать взгляд от темных сосков, в которых игриво поблескивали кольца.

— А разве это нет? — Амелия шагнула к ней и, обхватив ее за шею, притянула к себе, — По-моему, это самое лучшее приключение из всех.

— Пообещай, что не обкрадешь меня, как того придурка, — Джейни подмигнула ей.

Амелия вместо ответа рассмеялась и поцеловала Джейни неожиданно целомудренно, едва задевая ее губами. После их первого поцелуя это было почти странно — тогда Амелия спокойно и неторопливо отставила стакан, уселась к ней по-хозяйски на колени и поцеловала ее так, что у Джейни наверняка бы подогнулись ноги, если бы она и так не сидела.

И от этой неожиданной нежности у Джейни пробежали мурашки по коже. Это было слишком лично, слишком интимно, слишком...

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — Амелия опустила руку ей на шрам на животе и погладила его аккуратно, — не обо мне сейчас.

— Так заставь меня, — бросила Джейни с игривым вызовом и откинула голову, издав возглас, когда Амелия сжала пальцами второй руки ее затвердевший сосок.

— Вот так, да? — проговорила она, понизив голос и глядя Джейни прямо в глаза, нежно, но требовательно сжимая в руках ее груди.

Джейни словно очнулась от ступора — да, у нее уже давно никого не было, но это же не оправдание тому, что сейчас она стоит истуканом, когда рядом с ней охренительно прекрасная женщина, — и прижалась к Амелии всем телом, зажимая ее руки между ними, а свои положив ей на прекрасные округлые ягодицы и сжав их.

Амелия горячо выдохнула ей в ухо и выставила бедро вперед, отчего у Джейни пробежала по телу горячая волна.

— В кровать, — резко приказала она, сама не узнавая свой хриплый голос.

Кроватка у Джейни не была рассчитана на двоих — да они в этой дыре жили на головах друг у друга, — но они вместились, немного тыкая друг друга локтями и сдавленно хихикая, после чего эти смешки сменились стонами, когда они наконец-то нашли удобную позу. Амелия громко застонала и раздвинула ноги еще шире, когда Джейни приникла к ее манящему соску и, захватив сережку зубами, немного потянула. Амелия так легко и открыто отзывалась на каждое прикосновение, что Джейни целовала и облизывала ее прекрасную грудь, и не могла остановиться. Пальцы Амелии зарылись к ней в волосы, направляя и подталкивая, показывая, как сделать ей лучше. Джейни легко провела по бедру Амелии рукой — кожа, хоть на вид и была нежной, на самом деле оказалась в бугорках разных шрамов, которые Джейни сразу же захотелось поцеловать, пометить каждый из них. Они делали Амелию живой.

Амелия настойчиво потянула Джейни на себя, и та послушно подалась вверх для очередного горячего поцелуя, прикусывая губы Амелии и ловя ее громкие стоны, когда Джейни наконец-то опустила руку вниз и легонько сжала ее клитор двумя пальцами, после чего повела ниже и провела рукой по влажным губам, собирая смазку.

— Ты такая горячая... Буквально, — выдохнула она, и Амелия негромко засмеялась.

— Я хочу тебя, — Амелия привстала с кровати и похлопала призывно по нагретому месту рукой.

Джейни не пришлось повторять дважды. Не успела она толком улечься, как Амелия, глядя ей в глаза, демонстративно облизнулась, устраиваясь между ее ног. И у Джейни в очередной раз за день пересохло в горле от одного этого вида. Светлые пряди раскинулись по плечам, кое-где прилипнув к потной коже, глаза влажно блестели в полумраке, а руками она жестко сжала ее бедра, разводя чуть дальше в стороны и опускаясь нарочито медленно все ниже и ниже. Не отрывая взгляда.

Да Джейни только от одного него могла кончить.

Амелия высунула язык и провела влажно по клитору, после чего накрыла его губами и немного всосала. Джейни закричала, выгнувшись дугой на кровати и запустив руку в волосы Амелии, а та все продолжала ласкать ее, не останавливаясь — облизывала клитор, проводила пальцами по ее половым губам, после чего, раздвинув их, проникала туда языком и жадно вылизывала, а потом опять возвращалась к клитору, и просто сводила с ума своим мастерством — у Джейни никогда не было никого с настолько умелыми языком и пальцами. Словно она знала тело Джейни, как свое собственное, нет, даже лучше.

Когда Амелия наконец оторвалась, Джейни ее притянула к себе и начала тщательно слизывать с ее подбородка слюну и свои соки. Амелия только на секунду отстранилась, и у Джейни вырвался сам собой стон протеста, только чтобы усесться сверху на одно бедро Джейни сверху, а другое отводя в сторону для лучшего доступа, притираясь к ней и ритмично двигаясь. Джейни немного приподнялась на локте, чтобы больше видеть, и протянула вторую руку, чтобы легонько ущипнуть за сосок и потянуть колечко на себя. Амелия негромко грязно выругалась и начала двигаться еще сильнее. Джейни бы рассмеялась победно, если бы Амелия не положила ей руку на шрам и не начала потирать его в такт своим движениям, лаская. Джейни сама считала шрамы горячими до ужаса, но никогда не могла подумать, что это будет настолько возбуждающе

— Да, вот так, — простонала Амелия, когда Джейни приподнялась и обхватила ее груди обеими руками, а сама приникла к ее шее, облизывая и прикусывая, — Жестче!

Джейни послушно сжала зубы, прикусывая сильнее, чем положено со случайной партнершей, — наверняка останется след — и от этого Амелия сначала на долгую секунду напряглась всем телом, а потом так же резко расслабилась и шумно выдохнула. Кто бы мог подумать, что такая крикунья, как Амелия, будет так тихо кончать?

— Я сейчас, сейчас, — Амелия тяжело дышала и, положив голову Джейни на плечо, опустила руку между их телами умело начала сжимать клитор между пальцами. И Джейни хватило ненадолго: негромко вскрикнув, она обмякла.

— Вот и попили вместе, да? — сонно хмыкнула Амелия, когда Джейни начала нашаривать рукой простыни на полу, стараясь шевелиться как можно меньше.

— Не откажусь еще, если у тебя припасена бутылочка или две.

— Возможно.


End file.
